Captured
by xGiaVannaSx
Summary: When sixteen year old Fionna takes a walk to the cemetery she comes across two adventurers that take her to they're dimension. They are sent out to do an important mission that may cost many lives in both dimensions. Will they save they're dimensions? What will happen to Fionna? Will she fall in love? Will she survive? Rated T for violence,bad language,and fuked up Marshal Lee.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic! I can not wait for you to read it!

FinnxFionna fans prepare for a mysterious/Dramatic/Romance story!

This is mostly from Fionna's point of view. Now let's get to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. If I owned Adventure Time do you think I'd be making this Fanfic?

Fionna's P.O.V

I lay there on my bed not sure what to do. I decide to go down stairs and check on Cake.

Cake was playing Beemo as usual. I walk over to her and I sit beside her. I watch as she

is playing some game. "Hey Fi! What are you up to baby?" Cake asked not taking her eyes off of the screen. "Nothing actually. I'm really bored" I replied. Cake didn't answer. She was so busy with

the game. I decided to go for a walk. "Cake I'm going for a walk. I'll be back maybe I'll find a

monster along the way." "Sure sugar be careful!" "I know" I mumbled as I grabbed my navy blue coat. She was always worried about me. I walked out of the tree house and into the grassland.

It was a rainy kinda of day. Aaa was regularly beautiful and never so muggy. I had no idea where I was

going. My feet just took me where ever. I was walking in the woods. I shivered because of how creepy

it had looked. I felt nervous walking around here for a odd reason. I felt like I was being watched. I

tried to shrug off the thought and think of what adventure might happen. Maybe a prince might need

help from Ice Queen or maybe a candy citizen was in danger. I didn't hear any cries or yelps. I sighed.

Was there anything that needed a good kick in the butt today?

I found myself walking into the cemetery I didn't want to turn around. I continued to walk. I usually

took walks here often when I wasn't kicking any butt or saving any princes. When I came here though

it was always sunny. This was a change. It was very foggy I barely saw a thing. I saw the shapes of the

tombstones and the shapes of the trees. I couldn't read the text carved into the graves. I heard only the sound of my feet crunching the fragile fall leaves. Suddenly I jumped at the sound of a voice. I quickly looked around. "Shhh whoever is here will here us man!" "No dude we need to leave!"

"Jake no Princess bubblegum sent us here for a mission!" "Whatever let's go find this Fionna chick and

leave!" The two voices were fighting. They were trying to capture me for this Princess! I've never heard

of any princesses! I felt anger boiling inside of me and I quickly pulled out my sword. "I dare you to show yourself!" I shouted. No response. "Prepare for some ultimate butt kicking!" I shouted again.

Then I saw two figures running towards me. They became more clearer as they ran closer."Jake! ATTACK!" I saw a giant yellow dog grow larger and larger. He must have had stretchy powers just like Cake. "Who are you two and how idiotic are yous to fight me?!" I shouted preparing myself. "Who are you and who do you think you are to stalk us!" I saw a human boy jump on top of me. He had a bear

hat unlike me I had a bunny one. I fell to the ground. Our swords were on the ground and we were now wrestling. Jake was watching us two. He smirked at the sight of us fighting.

Finally the boy pinned me down. I was beat. I exhaled out loud as he held my hands to the ground.

"Don't move! Or I will beat you until you bleed to death!" The boy shouted. He huffed and puffed.

His face showed anger. I finally caught my breathe and I showed my anger back. He took out a picture

and held it up to my head. "It's you. Fionna" He whispered. He still showed anger. I started to shake.

I was a little nervous. Who knew what this kid wanted to do to me. "W-What do you want from me?

I am the hero of Aaa why would someone want to capture me? I committed no crime! I-" "Keep it shut

chick!" The dog shouted. "Jake don't be too rough on her. She's just like me but a girl. You don't want to

upset her!" "You already did" I said while I gave him the 'Your pathetic' look. Finn turned to look at me.

"Your coming with us" He said with a deep tone. He was serious. My mouth dropped. "Oh Glob" I thought.

YES! How did you like it? It just randomly came to my thought. I hope you loved it! Chapter 2 will be up soon! Please Review! -Gia


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Hello! I couldn't wait to upload this chapter!

I also got a request to upload this chapter as soon as possible!

I know I might have a few mistakes here and there but I apologize.

I wave Open Office and it's odd how I type and stuff.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! I made it longer to feed your brains!

Disclaimer: Damn I wish I owned Adventure Time but unfortunately I do not.

I was still pinned to the ground. The boy was furious. He stared into my eyes. While he had stared into mine I stared back at his ocean blue eyes. I was lost in them. They showed that he was truly a great guy and he was a man of his word. As I started to realize I was staring into his eyes I started to flush. I felt my face fill with heated blood. I turned away trying to look at anything but him. I felt his eyes still locked on me. I heard the boy chuckle softly. I took a quick look at Jake and he was staring at the human boy with a smirk on his face still. I noticed he didn't want to break the "moment". I wish he did because I felt so embarrassed that he caught me staring into his eyes. They boy let my hands free and he got off of me. "My name is Finn the human. Hero of Ooo". He held out his hand to help me up. I stared at it for a short moment then I placed my hand into his. I stood up and smiled. "Seems like you two already know who I am" I said. Finn and Jake nodded. Finn turned slightly red. "It's because our Princess of the Candy Kingdom needed us to get you and bring you to our dimension Ooo" He explained. "I remember Prince Gumball telling me about your dimension when I was fifteen" I had said. "That's good then we don't have to explain everything and you don't have to give us dumb looks" Jake said. Finn turned to Jake. Finn was once again furious. "Jake shut up!" Finn shouted. Jake laughed. "Come on you guys hop onto my back" Jake suddenly grew large. He must be Cake's gender swap. Finn sighed. "Whatever man" Finn hopped onto Jake's back then helped me up. "The river is not to far from here. In the river is where the portal was located at" Finn explained. I nodded. There silence between us all and then my mind began to wonder.

"Oh glob what about my friends back in Aaa? Will they worry about me missing? What about Ice Queen?" I began to panic knowing that Cake would go out on a huge search and get everyone all worried through out the land. "You'll be back in no time!" Jake said. I sighed. I really hope Jake was right. Not to long from now and Cake will be going insane and I'll be stuck inside of the tree house forever! Jake shrunk and me and Finn hopped off of his back. "Here it is! The portal to Ooo!" Jake said."Algebraic!" I said with a smile. "Fionna you should go first so you don't run off." Jake said not a bit of trust in his voice. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You really think I would escape?"Jake nodded and I saw Finn slightly nod. I rolled my eyes again and I jumped into the water. It took me a little to find a purple-ish blue portal. I swam threw it and I was being spun around. It felt dizzy. After two minutes of spinning I hit the ground. Finn and Jake hit the ground two seconds after I had. We all rubbed our heads and groaned in pain. I stood up and I the first thing I saw was the Candy Castle of Ooo. "This is it. We'll walk you in" Finn said. I smiled and nodded. It looked exactly like the candy castle in Aaa. This was definitely Ooo. We had entered the dining hall. I saw a pink bubblegum princess sitting down at the large rectangular table enjoying a cup of tea. She looked at me and smiled. "Finn,Jake,Fionna" she greeted. "Hey princess!" "What up princess?" Finn and Jake replied. "Hello" I greeted nervously. "Please come sit" she said motioning to us. All three of us took a seat. "Now this is what's going on. All of you have to listen closely. " The Pink princess ordered. "Now you see Ice Queen the evil ice wizard of Aaa found the portal. She is now is our dimension and she is pairing up with Ice King to do something horrible to Ooo and maybe even Aaa. This is all the information I know but I need the adventurers of Ooo and Aaa to fight together against these two. This is urgent they could seriously injure candy citizens and even others around Ooo. If the two wizards do not succeed to destroy Ooo they will try to destroy Aaa. We have to be prepared for this. Do you understand?"Princess Bubblegum had explained the terror. Me and Finn both exchanged looks and looked back at PB. We both nodded. "Fionna you must stay here is Aaa. Fill in Prince Gumball with the info I just gave you. Bring your sister Cake here with you and pack some stuff. You two will be living with Finn and Jake until this settles down." She said. "Alright Princess" I spat the words out. I got out of my seat and began to run. I ran as fast as I could. "Fionna wait!" I heard Finn call out. The reason why I was running was to get to my sister faster and to tell Prince Gumball sooner. I couldn't wait. Finn was on Jake and they finally caught up to me. "Where are you going?" Finn shouted. "Back to Aaa to do as I was told" I shouted back. I was huffing and puffing. "Fionna why don't you wait until tomorrow or at least until later you just got here!" Finn tried to make an excuse for me to stay back,relax, and chat. "Finn I have no time for that! The sooner I get this done this sooner we can defeat them two losers!" I shouted back. Finn and Jake had come to a stop while I reached the river,jumped into the water,and go through the portal. There was no time to goof around. I was needed for a mission. A mission to probably defeat my enemy once and for all.

There was Chapter two! A cliffhanger. What will happen next? You'll have to wait and see! I hope this was a good chapter too! I had another idea but there was too much arguing between Finn and Fionna and Fionna's mission would be to date Finn. Yeah not the best. This is more awesomer trust me! Rate and Review. See you next time my adventurers! -xGiaVannax


	3. Chapter 3

Heyo fellas! It's me again with Chapter three!

I noticed like a million spelling errors in the last chapter.

Damn it I tried my best not to screw up the spelling!

All well. Here is Chapter Three! Oh yeah there will be romance between FinnxFionna!

Read your little hearts out ;)

Disclaimer: Fuck I still don't own Adventure Time. I'm just going to pour my imagination out onto this digital paper. **Opens head and dumps rainbows and Adventure Time awesomeness onto digital paper** YES. You may read now.

I hit the ground harder this time. I felt like passing out. I groaned. It took me a few minutes to stand up. I began to run again. This needed to be done quickly and the quicker it gets done the quicker I get to think of a plan with my new bros. The first place I stopped at was my tree fort. I slammed the door open. "Cake! Listen! This is important!" Cake must have fell asleep last night while playing Beemo.(Must have been a pretty intense game) "Cake! Cake get up!" I shook her and yelled right in her face."WHAT! Sugar what's wrong? Who hurt you? Are you pregnant? Fionna I will beat the living-" "Cake! What? No! This is serious! Just listen!" I cut her off. I then explained the whole situation to Cake. Cake's mouth dropped. She then grew large,grabbed me,and busted through the wall and ran to the candy castle.(Just like in Burning Low when Jake grabbed Bubblegum and busted through the wall to save Finn and-well you know. Back to the story)

When we reached the candy castle we busted through the door and found Gumball talking to Peppermint Maid. "Fionna,Cake what seems to be the problem?" Gumball asked. I explained what Princess Bubblegum had told me. Prince Gumball's expression what shocked."Unbelievable. Is this leading to another war?" He had asked trying to stay calm. "I don't think so. She didn't say anything about war. It sounds like it though. Only it's about the heroes and heroines defeating them hopefully once and for all." I explained. Gumball nodded. Take me with you Fionna. I'm sure the Kingdom will be fine if I discuss this with Princess Bubblegum." He had asked. "Sure. We might as well bring Marshall." I added. Gumball gritted his teeth and then sighed. "Fine I guess he can help some how" he admitted. I smiled. "Let's go to Ooo!" I shouted. Cake grabbed me and Gumball and we headed to Marshall's.

Marshall was outside his house actually. He smiled at the sight of Fionna and Gumball. "Hey Fionna and Gumbutt!" He greeted. Gumball muttered something under his breathe I couldn't understand. I explained everything to Marshall. "Wanna come with us and help kick some ice butt?" I asked. "Sure! I'd love too!" (Wait he can't love. He's dead. All well too bad Marshall you love death! Marshall:Uhm..Whatever) Marshall flew beside us as we headed to the river. I explained the directions to Cake. When we reached the portal I was the first to jump in (As usual). I was used to the dizziness and when I hit the ground. I stood up as quick as I could and I ran to the tree fort. I'm sure Gumball would find the castle and Marshall would probably follow him to annoy the glob out of him. Cake could stretch. I wasn't that far yet.

I opened the door. I was gasping for air. I couldn't believe how much I ran. Finn gave me a "What the hell happened to you?" look. I waited until I caught my breathe. "I ran" I said. He nodded and proceeded on watching Jake playing some sort of game on Beemo. "Cake is here" I said to break the silence. "Cool"Finn said not taking his eyes off of the screen. I sighed. I went up the ladder that lead to the second floor of the fort. I found the guest room that I figured me and Cake now had to get used to. I took about everything so I could feel 100% at home. I started to unpack. When I finished unpacking I lay on my bed. I couldn't believe how much I had got done in one day. I decided to take a bath to pass the time.

As soon as stepped into the warm water I felt all of the stress vanish. I relaxed in the warm bath and began to scrub up. After I finished I reached for a towel. When I wrapped my body in the towel I heard a sudden knock at the door. It slowly opened. "Uhm are you dressed?" It was Finn. He was covering his eyes."I'm wrapped up in a towel. Does that count?" I chuckled. Finn removed his hands and laughed along. "Sorry...I see you already unpacked...It's getting late so.." He said scratching the back of his head. "Yeah I thought I'd get a head start on it and I'm sorry I lost track of time..." I trailed off. "I-It's okay just thought I'd let you know. I'll be heading to bed soon." Finn said. "Yeah I'll see you then" I started shutting the door as Finn walked away. I sighed. I wish that wasn't so awkward. I wonder what he truly meant to say. He seemed nervous. Maybe it was because I was under a towel and I showed more skin. "Fuck!" I whispered to myself. My cheeks started to turn a shade of crimson.

I tried to shrug off the embarrassing moment. Icouldn't. I got dressed into my Pajamas. I wore a white long sleeved shirt that showed my stomach and black,white,and pink striped pants. I yawned,grabbed my green pack,and headed to my room. I found Cake sleeping peacefully in her bed. I put my pack down and lay in bed. "Glob what time is it?" I wondered. (ADVENTURE TIME! Hehehe) I got out of bed and headed downstairs to look for Beemo. I was expecting it to be dark but I found a candle on the living room table. Beemo was charging in the corner. "Psst Beem what time it it?" (I said it's ADVENT- Marshal: Shut the fuck up! Me: Whatever bro don't laugh at my jokes oh wait you can't anyway you are dead. Marshal: You'll be dead soon BITCH! Me:Dude your ruining the story now Shut the hell up and get back until later! Marshal: Whatever...Fuck you...) Beemo's screen lit up. The time was 11:14 PM. "Damn today went by fast..." I whispered to myself."It sure did" I heard a voice say. I jumped and turned around quickly. It was Finn. I punched his playfully in the arm relieved to find that it was him who was behind me.

"Sorry I scared you" He chuckled. "It's okay" I said. We were quiet for a minute. Finn then motioned me to follow him into the living room. I nodded. We both sat on the green couch. "Do you want to discuss about the plan to destroy Ice King,and Queen?" Finn asked breaking the silence. I shrugged. "Sure why not". "Have you thought of anything?" He asked. "Actually...No. You?" I replied. He shook his head. We both didn't know the plan and who knew when they would attack Ooo or Aaa. "Maybe we should just fight them like we regularly do but have some back up from Princess Bubblegum" I insisted. "Yeah maybe have the candy soldiers,the two vampires,lumpy space people,and then of course us. That would be a good army!" He added. "We should also have Billy to help us!You know if he could..." I offered. Billy was totally mathimatical! Even more mathamatical then me and Finn combined! He was my idle. He was probably Finn's too."Yeah sounds good so far!" He commented. I yawned. "Yeah..." I trailed off and I felt myself go into a deep slumber.

Finn's P.O.V

"Yeah..." she trailed off and began to fall asleep. She leaned closer to me and rested her head onto my shoulder. I couldn't deny her. She was so...beautiful. Ever since I met her I couldn't help but look at her every once in a while. When she took a bath I didn't want to look at her! I'm not pervy and I respect a lady and her privacy. She was in a towel it was just...I wanted to make sure that she was okay and that she felt comfortable living with a us. I didn't want any problems. That was awkward yeah I felt stupid but...whatever. She lay on top of me while I lay down on the couch. I ran my hand through her soft blonde hair. She was so breathe-taking. I was tired as hell so I decided to fall asleep. Fionna slept in my arms for the rest of the night.

Awe I had to end this chapter with some good ole romance. I really hope you enjoyed it!

**Marshall:Yo bitch it's the end of the chapter now what are you gonna do?** **Me: Yo buddy I control ****your actions. So shut the fuck up and go do whatever crazy shit Marshall's do *Marshall Whatever Imma go eat shades of red" sigh ** I wish Marshall would take this seriously. Chapter four is on it's way! Rate and Review my adventurers! ;) -xGiaVannax


	4. Chapter 4

What's up? Gia again with Chapter four!

Enjoy adventurers!

Disclaimer:Why don't I own Adventure Time? Because I'm not as epic as Pen.

Fionna's P.O.V

I woke up to Beemo saying "Who wants to play video games?" nonstop.

"Ugh..Beemo no one wants to play video games. I rolled onto my stomach and tried

to fall back asleep. I noticed I wasn't on my bed or the couch. I was on top of Finn.

I heard his breathing and felt his heartbeat against my chest. I turned beet red.

This was embarrassing. I really hope he wasn't awake. I really hope Cake wasn't watching.

I heard him chuckle quietly. I turned even redder than a beet.

I pulled myself up. "Uh...um..I-I'm so sorry" I stuttered. I didn't know what to say.

I must have fell asleep on top of him last night. I turned even redder. Finn laugh loudly now.

I frowned. I mentally facepalmed. I was very humiliated. I kinda knew Finn yet I fell a sleep

on top of him. He didn't seem to care. After his laughing fit he smirked at me. I tried to show anger.

"Why didn't you wake me up! I could have let you sleep better!" I scolded. Finn chuckled once more.

"I sleep better then ever. I didn't want to awake you because you looked so...peaceful" He said with a smirk. I was still humiliated and upset. "Finn! I-I just..." I sighed. I was still red. "I'm sorry" I said.

"It's okay. You were tired. It was a long day being captured,meeting new people,and worrying about saving both of our dimensions" He explained.

I couldn't be angry at this kid. I smiled. "Thanks. Now if you don't mind I'm going to use you as a pillow for a little more!" I lay back down onto Finn. He laughed. "Alright whatever you say miss sleep talker" He teased. I began to turn red again. "Shut up! Pillows are not supposed to speak!" I teased back. We both chuckled. I then fell back asleep.

Finn's P.O.V

I lay there with Fionna still on top of me. I couldn't go back to sleep I wasn't really tired. I whispered to Beemo "Hey Beemo what time is it?" "Seven-o-six" Beemo said the screen switching into a digital clock. "Alright thanks Beemo" I nodded. Beemo then wondered off. I sat up trying not to wake Fionna.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her into her room. I quietly lay her in her bed trying not to awake her or Cake. Cake would flip if she found out Fionna slept on top of me last night. She's overprotective. Just like Jake. I walked downstairs and saw Jake staring at me with a smirk on his face.

Oh glob he must have found out. I sighed.

"What?" I asked. "Fionna fell asleep on top of you man! She likes you bro! You should like her too! She's a foxy human!" Jake said. I sighed once more. "Jake It was total accident! She was damn tired last night because she had done so much all day. I didn't want to wake up up. She seemed comfy." I told Jake. Lucky for me he didn't worry about if Fionna fell asleep on top of me. I am sixteen not five. Don't even think I would Tier 15 with Fionna! That's pervy and not right for a young age. Jake chuckled. "Finn your in love. She's in love. You both like each other. Your just slowly developing a relationship with her!" "Yeah a friendship. Nothing more." I lied. I wasn't going to admit to Jake I like Fionna because then he would never leave me alone and he'll tell everyone. Wait did I just say I like Fionna? Well...I guess I do.

Short chapter but it was all about romance! Hope you enjoyed it Review please!

**Marshal:Why wasn't I mentioned in this chapter? You really do hate me!**

**Me: Piss off Marshal. I hate you because you told me to shut the fuck up when I was trying to make a joke** **Marshal:Your joke sucked.** **Me:Fuck you Marshal Lee. Your a waste of my time** **Marshal: Awesome glad I waste your time bitch** **Me: I will fucking shove a broom up your scrawny old vampi-** **Marshal: I'm leaving** Marshal is just banaynay. See you next time my adventurers! ;) -xGiax


	5. Chapter 5

Heh heh heh. Hey guys. I hacked Gia's account.

It's Marshal by the way. I can't stand Gia so here is her

fucking karma. You'll get your story. Don't worry.

I'm just gonna talk shit about her. Here's the story first.

Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own Adventure Time blah blah.

Fionna's P.O.V

I woke up again. This time I was in my bed. I frowned. I was disappointed to not find myself in Finn's strong arms. Man, he was actually a comfy pillow. I turned red at the thought. I admit I admired him. A lot. I mean I didn't like-like him. He probably doesn't even like me. I feel like a fool. I sighed. I have to focus and not be in Laa-laa-land. I hopped out of bed and went downstairs.

I saw Finn,Jake,and Cake sitting at the table just about to eat breakfast. I went to join them. "Morning Fi" Cake said with a smile. I smiled back. "Morning Cake" I sat next to Finn. In the corner of my eye I saw Jake elbowing Finn. Finn blushed. I tried my hardest not to blush. Finn looked funny when he blushed. I probably looked like a clown. I looked down at my plate. Cake had made the original Bacon pancakes. Damn these were good! We were all stuffing our mouths. "You know Cake these are actually the best bacon pancakes I've ever had! I'm impressed kitty cat" Jake commented. Cake chuckled. "Thanks dear just don't call me kitty cat" she warned. "I'm too in love with these pancakes to care about fighting at this moment" Jake had shoved another pancake into his mouth. Cake rolled her eyes.

After we were finished eating I decided to go upstairs and get changed and junk for the day. I came downstairs afterwords. I sat on the couch with my legs lay flat. I read some sort of book Cake told me I'd be interested in. I was on Chapter seven. It wasn't that bad. I was reading to past the time. I actually wasn't even reading. I was thinking to much to keep on track. My thoughts wondered about Ice King and Ice Queen. Why would they want to destroy Ooo and possibly Aaa? I thought they'd miss out on all of the fun of stealing princes and princesses. Well they might be getting tired of losing all of the time. This just came out of nowhere too. I wonder what's really going on... **Yay boring shit. See? Gia posts boring shit. This sounds like Twilight. Fuck you Edward, Marshal will always be the kick ass vamp**

Ice Queen found Ice King first. Maybe she just wanted to destroy Ooo and make it they're ice land and all of us would be slaves except for the princes and princesses. It's really weird. Ice Queen was perfectly fine before any of this happened. Of course she stole princes,me and Cake kicked her butt,then she lost as usual. I guess she wanted to win once and for all. I don't look at kicking her butt as a game or so I could win and brag about it. I wanted to kick her butt to save my friends and people of my land. It was a hobby for me too. Ice Queen must have changed instantly. Or something or someone made her go on a complete rampage.

"Fi you okay?" I heard Cake ask. I stopped thinking and instantly turned my attention to Cake. "Oh yeah just thinking" "You reading the book?" "Yeah not too bad. I just started getting off track because of my thoughts" I explained. Cake suddenly had a huge grin on her face. She elbowed me. Let the teasing began. "You thinking about Finn? The hunk of hotness you like?" Cake teased. I turned tomato red. "Cake shut up! I wasn't! I was thinking about Ice King and Ice Queen" I shouted. Cake had a smirk on her face. "Right sugar plum anyway what was bothering you about them?" "Well...Why would they suddenly just want to destroy our dimensions?" I asked. Cake pondered. Then she eventually shrugged.

I sighed. "I really hope we get through this. They were probably discussing this for a long time". "Maybe but just remember. You are the heroine of Aaa and Finn is the hero of Ooo." She paused.

Cake then smiled. "With us four we can kick they're ice butts where the sun don't shine!" she encouraged. I sighed. It gave me a little encouragement. Not enough though."Me and Finn discussed about having some help from the people around Ooo and Aaa to kick they're butts" I said. Cake looked me in the eye. "Did he come in the room last night? Did you go in his room? What happened and where were you two? If he gets you pregnant I swear Fionna if he did!" She whispered. I turned red again. "Cake stop it with the pregnant crap! I'm not and I won't be!" She was being over protective. "Well answer my first questions" she asked in a firm tone. "We were down here on the couch and then we went to bed. Nothing happened. No kissing,hugging,or even snuggling" "No Tier 15?" Anger was now boiling inside me. "No Cake!" I hated talking about sex in front of Cake. It was awkward and embarrassing. Scratch that I hate talking about sex no matter who the person is. It was humiliating for a teen. **Holy fuck enough with the awkward subject! I just want to fuckin' get this over with...**

Cake then laughed. "I'm sorry sugar. I know it's awkward but I need to know these things. To keep you safe" she explained. "Just please not around them. I mean at least when we are outside just the two of us" I whispered. Cake winked and scurried away. I hide my face with the book. I wondered where Finn and Jake had went. They were probably still upstairs getting showered and such. I really hope they didn't hear that. I decided to put my book down and head outside to the candy castle. I had many questions to ask. I also needed to get away from the awkwardness and humiliation. "Cake I'm taking a walk to the candy castle" I shouted. "I'll come with!" Cake said stretching over to me. I sighed. Looks like my plan to get away from the awkwardness was ruined.

I grabbed my green pack and headed out the door. I sat on Cake and she walked to the candy castle. Nothing was really different here except for the genders. When we reached the castle me and Cake found PG and PB sitting on the balcony talking. They were quietly discussing. Probably about Ice king and queen."Hey Prince Gumball,Hello Princess Bubblegum!" I shouted. They both looked down and smiled. "Hello Fionna! Please come join us!" Princess Bubblegum offered. "No problem princess!" Cake then stretched to the balcony and I jumped off of her. Cake used her stretchy powers of course.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. "Ice Queen and Ice King." PG answered. I nodded. "Hey what do you think caused Ice Queen to do this? She was fine. I don't think it's because of losing" I asked. "We ourselves are wondering about that too" PB said. It was silent for a little."Do you think of a plan yet?" PG asked. "Me and Finn thought of just regularly going up to them but we would have help from everyone around the two lands" I explained. "Good plan" He said with a smile. I turned slightly red. _Dammit!_ I thought. I shouldn't like him because he rejected me. Anyway focus Fi. "Well we better get going" I told Cake. "See you guys later!" I added before hopping of Cake. The two royals waved and smiled. **Heh heh Gumbutt your a fag. **

When me and Cake were heading home we ran into Finn and Jake. "Hey guys! Where were you?" Finn asked. "Yeah Finn wants to know hehehe" Jake said. Finn turned red. "Jake aren't you supposed to be on a date with Lady?" Finn said. "Not tonight. PB needed her." Jake said with a smirk. Finn sighed. "Hey,um Fionna would you like to take a walk with..me?" Finn asked. My heart skipped a beat. My cheeks turned slightly red. I smiled and looked down at Cake. Cake nodded and then winked. I madly blushed. "Thanks Cake" I whispered. Jake and Cake shrunk to let us off they're backs. I hopped off and walked over to Finn. Jake and Cake grew bigger and walked back to the tree house. It was now me and Finn. **Here comes some cheesy love. Gia needs a boyfriend. Too bad she's too lame to have one. Heh heh. ;) **

It was silent between us. "So,where are we going?" I asked. "The woods?" Finn offered. He looked at me. The way he looked at me made me almost trip over my own two feet."Uh..s-sure" I stuttered.

_Good job Fionna you're going to blow this date if you don't stop acting like a fool! _I thought. "You still didn't answer my question from before" Finn said with a small smile. "Oh yeah" I chuckled. "Me and Cake went to the candy castle to ask Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball a question" I said. Finn nodded. "What was it?" "I wanted to know what caused Ice Queen to do this and plan such a sickening thing" "Maybe her old brain is making her lose it" Finn said with a chuckle. I laughed. "Yeah probably. Too bad they don't know. They're trying to figure it out" I said. "I hope this doesn't break out into a war that will go on for a while. Like the Mushroom war" Finn said. "Yeah" I agreed. It was silent until Finn asked me something.

"Was I a good pillow for you last night?" He joked turning slightly red. I turned beet red then laughed. "Yep you sure were!" We both broke out into laughter. "Did Cake find out?" He asked after the laughing fit. "No. She almost did though. She went all panicy and she keeps asking me 'did you do tier 15? I'll kick your ass!" I turned red when I said Tier 15. Finn chuckled. "Jake found out but he didn't seem to care. He thinks we are dating and he keeps smirking at me. It's annoying you know?" Finn said. My heart sank a little. I like Finn. He didn't know that though. I wish I could tell him. I shrugged the thought off and answered Finn "Yeah. Older siblings. What are you gonna do?". He laughed. "Yeah...". We stopped at the beautiful view of the sunset. "Wanna sit here?" Finn asked. "Alright" I said. We both took a seat.

We both stared at the sunset not saying anything. I thought this was the perfect moment to tell Finn how I feel. I opened my mouth but Finn spoke. "You know Fionna...I want to um..tell you something." Finn asked. _This was it. _I thought. My heart began to pound against my chest. "What is it?" I asked. Finn sighed. "Listen, I-I-um..." He trailed off. "I wanted to know...If you are going to be awake after Cake and Jake go to bed?" Finn asked nervously. I knew that wasn't what he was going to say. _Dammit I wish he told how he felt. Finn I love you too._ I thought. "Y-Yeah" I said. Finn was redder than ever. He was probably scared to ask. We looked away from each other. "It's getting dark wanna head back?" Finn asked. I looked into his eyes. We both paused. I was lost in his eyes again. The ocean blue color made me feel relaxed. All of the pain and worries I felt were gone and forgotten. Nothing mattered right now. We leaned in closer to each other. "Fionna...I..really...-" Finn was cut off. I felt something grab me around my waist. It sure as hell wasn't Finn because his hands were placed by his sides. **Oh shit...someone's in danger there.**

"What the fuck?" I said aloud. I was then lifted off the ground. My waist began to burn. I was getting scared. I pulled my sword out of my bag. "Let go of me!" I shouted. "Get the hell away from her!" Finn shouted. He tried grabbing my hand but I was rising even higher. I then heard wild laughter coming from behind me. I knew that laugh...

**Marshal: there ya go now time to talk shit about Gia! This bitch can't spell. In the last chapters I saw like fifty spelling errors. Who the fuck is almost thirteen years old and doesn't know how to type? She even has spell check. All she does is nag too fucking nag this nag that and- OH SHIT!**

**Me: YOU MOTHERFUCKER START RUNNING! Marshal: I fly Me: I don't give two shits! You hacked my fucking account you ass! Who knows what you did! Go be a dick somewhere else! Marshal: No I prefer to be a dick here because I feel like it. (Shoves Marshal off computer) Me: Go back to hell with your mommy and sing more songs about your fries or some shit. (Marshal flies away not giving a fuck) **Dammit! Fukin Marshal! I'm sorry guys that wasn't supposed to happen. This chapter was long and awesome! I hope you guys enjoyed it! The best thing EVER happened. Chuvulam reviewed my story. To me he's friggin amazing! If you didn't check out his stories yet PLEASE check them out! He is my idle. I read one of his stories and it was the first fanfic I ever read when I came on this website and I was inspired and in love with his stories! Go check him out! Review my adventurers! :D -xGiax


	6. Chapter 6

Ay guys! Marshal is not here to destroy shit.

**THANK YOU GOD** Heh heh anyway...

Here's chapter six! Your questions will be answered!

Enjoy my adventurers! :D

Disclaimer: HOLY SHIT GUESS WHAT?! I don't own Adventure Time.

_I was then lifted off the ground. My waist began to burn. I was getting scared. I pulled my sword out of my bag. "Let go of me!" I shouted. "Get the hell away from her!" Finn shouted. He tried grabbing my hand but I was rising even higher. I then heard wild laughter coming from behind me. I knew that laugh... _

Fionna's P.O.V

Flame Prince. It was him. I was expecting it to be Ice King or Ice Queen to be the one(s) who have captured me. They sure as hell wouldn't burn me because they had ice powers. I would have been freezing. Actually I really wish they were here to freeze me because Flame Princes' flames were eating at my skin. I screamed in pain. "Dammit! Flame Prince what do you want you psychotic freak!" Flame Prince chuckled evil-like. "Fionna, you're _mine!_ That crumby boy doesn't like you like I do" He scolded. "You never loved me FP! You just tortured me and hurt me! Your no man and I plan on staying away from you the rest of my life!" I scolded back. His flames grew from his anger. Good.

"You're going to be tortured even more in a way that will satisfy my needs" He said with an evil smirk.

_Oh shit please no sexual torture! Anything but that! Please! _My thoughts begged. I struggled in his grip. "Just let me go and no there will be no trouble!" I begged. "No! I want trouble. You'll never escape with your scrawny,weak,yet sexy body" He said with a evil smile. _Fuck sexual torture of course._ I shuttered. "Please Flame Prince! Stop being sexual! Your fucking pervy man! That's not right" I said. "Yes it is" He argued. "Fuck you you fucking perverted hypocrite!" I shouted. He just laughed.

"Cute Fi"I shuttered again.

I never needed help. I could save myself. This time I _really _needed someone. "FINN!" I shouted on the top of my lungs. The heat was killing me. I couldn't ignore it. "You're lover boy's far from us" he said. I cringed when he said _us._ I spit on him. My saliva was pretty much water. It kinda helped. "Bitch!" he shouted and his flames grew rapidly. Fuck my life. I screamed in pain. I screamed pretty loud too. He laughed at my pain. We reached the ice kingdom. What was going on here? Why are we going here? I saw Ice King flying towards us. "Thanks Flame Prince! Gimme her!" He ordered. "Dammit I thought she was mine for the night" Flame Prince said. "No...Gross! Jeez you teens nowadays are wild. Just had her over" Ice King said. Flame Prince was angry but he obeyed. I fell in his cold arms. Glob was it good to not feel a burning sensation. My waist was extremely red from the burns he had given me. Some of my shirt burned off so my stomach was showing. I wish I was back at home.

"You're coming with me sweet Fionna!" Ice King said. Flame Prince was fading behind us as we entered the castle. I loved the ice for once. I needed it. "You better not be a sexual freak!" I demanded. "No!" He answered. I knew I was going to be in a sucky trap that I could escape from so no worries. When we entered Ice Queen greeted us. "Fionna and Ice King. Hello"She said laughing evilly. I rolled my eyes. She started making out with the Ice King. I was in the middle of course watching them two swallow each other. Gross. Ice King then threw me in a dungeon type thing made of ice. "You know I'll escape in less than five minutes!" I shouted. "Not this time girly. This is a strong and special kind of trap. Say good bye to all of you're friends" Ice Queen said. She was serious and banaynay then ever!

I tried escaping. When I touched the bars I got tazzed. "Dammit!" I shouted. I heard the evil ice couple laugh at my cry of pain. My hand slightly black. _Fuck_ I thought. I'd never escape this trap. I wanted to at least try no matter how much pain I'd go through. I smashed my back against the bars. I felt the electric shock go down my spine. I cried in pain. I punched the bars until my knuckles were bleeding and my hands went numb. I sat down talking a break. This was going to harder then I thought. I wish I could have at least kissed Finn before I was taken. I hope he was getting help. And fast. I layed down and tried to fall asleep. I was too scared. This time I feared for my friends life more than ever.

Finn's P.O.V

I ran as fast as I ever did. I was running to the tree fort to get Jake and Cake. I didn't even kiss her and tell her how I felt about her! Damn I really hope she is okay. I busted through the door and grabbed Jake and Cake. I explained to them what had happened on our "date". I hopped on Jake and they both grew large and ran to find her. We headed to the Fire Kingdom. No sight of her anywhere. We looked everywhere around Ooo. She couldn't have been taken back to Aaa because PB closed the portal. My heart was crying. Crying for Fionna. I needed her. We headed to the last place. The Ice kingdom. We busted through the window and found Ice King and Queen making out.

I vomited in my mouth a little. _Oh glob this is nasty_ I thought. I jumped off of Jake and landed on top of Ice King "What the hell did you do to Fionna?!" I shouted holding my sword up to his through. "She...Isn't...Here" he choked out. "My ass!" I shoved the sword closer to his throat choking him. "I'm not..telling you..." he spat out. "The fuck you are!" I shoved the sword even closer and It caused a cut of his blue throat. "F-Finn...she's-" "NO! You're not going to tell him you fool!" Ice Queen slapped Ice King. I swatted my sword at the Ice Queen. She was about to freeze me until Ice King blurted out "She's a prisoner of ours! She's trapped!". Ice Queen glared at him. "You idiot!" She punched him and then blasted him with her ice powers. Ice King took the punishment. He knew she'd get over it. I made my escape.

I ran down the long stairs looking for a room. I heard banging and shouting coming coming from a room. It was her. Fionna. "Dammit!" she cried. "Fionna" I whispered. I then saw a blue gas swarming quickly around me. It filled the air and as I breathed it in I began to feel sleepier and sleepier. I pasted out falling to the ground. I lost all of my hope...

Fionna's P.O.V

I woke up in the middle of the night to find Ice King enter my room. "Take these clothes. You're friends are here but they were knocked out with one of my sleep gas weapons. You never heard this from me." Ice King casually flew out of the room and locked the door behind him. It was dark. Finn came to save me. Oh thank glob. I really needed him. "Finn" I choked. I started bursting out into tears. I cried softly not trying to disturb the two evil royals. Alright. I love him. It's true. "FINN!"I cried and began to smash my fists against the bars. I ignored the pain. "FINN! CAKE! JAKE! ANYONE!" I slammed my back against the bars multiple times.

I was going to escape no matter what. The electric shock was getting stronger and stronger. I fell to the ground when I couldn't stand anymore. More tears ran down my face. "Finn! Please! Listen Finn! Help!" I shouted once more. "Finn! Finn! Finn! Finn! Finn..." I began to fall asleep. I was dosing off until I heard a loud smash. I opened my eyes. I saw a figure with ruffled hair popping out of a bear hat and then a larger figure with a massive nose. Ice King and Finn. I ran to the bars.

I wrapped my hands around the bars. I was tazzed. This time it was extremely painful. "Ahh!" I cried. I was on my knees. This time my arms went numb. I looked up and watched Finn and Ice King. Finn was on a complete rampage. His eyes no longer showed their ocean blue color,they showed a tense red color. Finn wouldn't stop beating Ice King. "Glob dammit freaking bars..." I muttered under my breathe. Suddenly Finn flew into the icy wall. Ice Queen now entered this battle. She seemed like she was powerful and Ice King was somehow weak. She probably sucked the power and energy from him. Figures. Ice Queen was a maniac at this point.

"Ice Queen!" I saw her beating Finn nonstop. "Fuck off Ice Queen!" I ran back as far as I could and then ran up as fast as I could to the bars. When I hit the bars I put all of my weight on it. The side of my body was in deep pain from the electric shock. I cried out in pain even more. Ice Queen laughed. She had a foot of Finn's chest. He was defeated. Finn looked horrible from the brutal battle. I wrapped my hands around the bars again trying my hardest to ignore the pain.

"Ice queen what is your problem! Why are you becoming a maniac for no reason!" I shouted. Ice Queen turned red and started to shake. "HE IS IMPORTANT TO ME!" She shouted furiously and loudly. She flew out of the room so fast I barely even saw her leave. She left Finn and Ice King there. She would regularly prison Finn. I wonder who "He" was. "Ice Queen! Ice Queen come here!" I kinda felt bad. Maybe she lost Gertrude,one of her penguins. I sighed. I lay down right next to the bars. I closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep because I was worried what was going to happen. I pretended as if I was asleep. I heard sudden movements. I opened one eye. I only saw a shadow.

"Woah man that a pretty crazy fight" He said. He looked over at me but before he could notice I closed the opened eye and pretended to sleep. "Hm things seem okay...Maybe I was dreaming" Ice King flew out of the room shutting and locking the door behind him. He didn't even notice Finn laying on the ground. My eyes were wide open now. I was trying to think who _he_ was. Prince Gumball? Nah she tried and tried and she would never go on a rampage for him. Could she? Ice King? Nope she was always fighting with him yet they would make-out whenever they achieved kidnapping one of us. Could she go on a rampage for them? Who honestly knew.

I heard movement and groaning. I sat up quickly. Finn was getting up. He sat up and rubbed his head. I moved my fingers down the patterned ice ground. Finn noticed me. I blushed slightly. I looked up at him. We stared at each other. "Finn" I whispered. Finn's face was blank. He just stared at me. He them smiled. "Fionna" He whispered back. He walked over to me I stood up and walked closer to the bar. "Finn,I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for not spending the rest of the day with you as planned,I'm sorry for not saving myself,and I'm sorry for letting you,Cake,and Jake go through this" I said trying to hold back tears.

Finn frowned. "Fionna,It's okay. I don't mind saving anyone. Especially you" He said softly. He reached for my hand. "Be careful you might get shocked!" I warned. He didn't listen. He touched the bar but he didn't get shocked. "I guess when someone from the other side touches the bars they don't get tazzed" Finn explained then shrugged. "You're lucky" I said with a small chuckle. Finn held my hand. I smiled. "Fionna I need to tell you this now just in case if anything happens to us. I can't hide it anymore..." Finn whispered. "What?" I asked. "Fionna I love you. I thought I liked you but I noticed how much I really care about you. Ever since I saw you when I pinned you to the ground I thought you were..beautiful I know we've only known each other for like three or four days but I've learned so much about you in those days." He said nervously.

I was speechless. "Finn I have been waiting for you to say that." I choked out. I turned red.

Finn was blushing madly. "No need to wait" he said with a smile. I smiled back. We stood there silent for a little. I looked up at his eyes. We stared at each other. We both didn't turn red for once. We just smiled. We leaned in closer and closer but we didn't kiss. Finn seemed like he wanted to. I yawned. Then smiled. "You better get some sleep" Finn said. I nodded. "Do you think you'll be here when I wake up? If not will be ever see each other?" I asked. Finn shrugged. "I probably won't be here. Don't worry we'll see each other I promise." Finn whispered with a smile. He squeezed my hand and then let go. I layed down trying my best to fall asleep.

I really hope we could get through this. I began to think of Cake. I really missed my big sister. I needed her advice and comfort. I needed a plan to escape. I started to dose off. This was going to be a challenge.

There was chapter six! Mostly action-packed but I didn't want to rush Finn and Fionna's relationship. I want it to go smooth because then there will be more romance! Next chapter will be told in Ice Queen and Fionna's point of view. You know it's actually quiet withou- **Marshal: No need to worry Marshal had returned! Me: Oh god...why? Marshal: Admit it you missed me. Me: Hell no bro I finally got to type with without you being a ass. Marshal: But I like being an ass. It's funny when you get mad. Me: Then I'm about to get real fucking hilarious Marshal: Oh Fuck... Me: Shut up I'm almost done with my author's notes! Just come one dude save it for the next chapter Marshal: Whatever... **It's all good. Anyway Review my adventurers! :D -xGiax


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's chapter 7! I'm so so sorry for not updating this weekend.

I was with my friend for the weekend and I didn't have time to type.

I'll give you guys a long chapter! I hate missing a day without updating.

In this chapter Ice King and Ice Queen start to show some love for each other.

All well enjoy my adventurers! ;)

Disclaimer: Hey...Psst...You...I don't own Adventure Time...

Ice Queens P.O.V

_"Ice queen what is your problem! Why are you becoming a maniac for no reason!" I shouted. Ice Queen turned red and started to shake. "HE IS IMPORTANT TO ME!" She shouted furiously and loudly. She flew out of the room so fast I barely even saw her leave. _

I was flying down to my room. No one understands. No one. I crashed into the bed crying and shouted as my ice cold heart ached. I wish I was able to love and I wish I was still married to _him._ Barry. Barry was supposed to be my husband until this ridiculous and stupid crown entered my life. I don't know why but it was really getting to me. I wonder if Ice King felt this way. I heard a sudden knock on the door. "WHAT!" I shrieked. "um...Can I come in?" Ice King said. I wiped as much tears as I could. "Whatever" I said.

Ice King entered. He looked around before he walked in. "Is everything alright?" He asked. The door was shut. Ice King sat next to me. I was silent for a little. "Have you ever missed anyone you loved so much but something horrible entered your life to ruin your plans and love with that someone?" I blurted out. Ice King stared at me shocked and then he settled. He sighed. "Yes. Betty.." He trailed off staring out the window. "Barry..." I confessed. Ice King immediately looked at me. "Tell me." He said looking interested. "I was supposed to get married to my fiance' Barry but this crown I had found ruined everything. The sadness it eating me alive. This is why I came here Simon. I wanted to search for him and I wanted to destroy the past. I want everything I had back" I admitted. Ice King just stared.

"I was supposed to get married to my wife Betty but when I found this crown, It changed my life and I never saw her again. I miss her too but I don't feel like searching for her. I believe she died in the mushroom war I don't want to find her remains. It'd be to depressing and it would ruin my life" He explained. I froze. "Ice King I'm sorry to bring you in this mess. Let's just release them. Maybe your right I should remember the good things about Barry..." I confessed still feeling hurt. Ice King smiled. His smile was a honest and warm smile. I smiled back. We hugged. "No matter what I'm always here because I'm you and I understand." He explained. "You'll always be _my_ queen." He told me. My ice heart skipped a beat.

"T-Thank you S-Simon." I stuttered. "Your welcome" I squeezed him tighter. I felt love. Not like crazy love I had for princes. True love. The kind of love I had for Barry when I was not a ice maniac. It felt good yet a little strange. We stood there for a while hugging. Nothing could break this moment. I was wrong actually. I looked out the window and found Flame Prince looking in. He was waving his arms trying to get our attention. I pulled away from the hug and walked over to the window. I turned back to the mean Ice Queen. "What the hell do you want now?" I asked. "I wanted to tell you guys about Finn and Fionna. They're talking to each other in there. You forgot to get him you know?" He said. "Fuck,you know what let them be!" I shouted. Flame Prince glared at me.

Ice King gave me a little confused look. "What has gotten into you? Them two are in love!" He said.

Anger was boiling inside me. "You don't know _how _to love Flame Prince but you sure as hell know how to destroy it and to destroy everything else!" I shouted. Flame Prince gave me a "What the hell? Did she just tell me off?" look. I glared at him. "If anyone who has no heart it's you Flame Prince! So fuck off!" I shouted. Flame prince showed anger. "Whatever kind of mood swing you're going through I hope wears off. This isn't you Ice Queen" He then left. It felt good to get that off my chest.

"Nice my Queen" Ice King said smiling evil like. I smiled back. "I'm still myself. I'll just torture them for a little while" I said. I didn't want to interfere with they're love as much I wanted to see them lose and go through pain for once.

Fionna's P.O.V

I woke up to see Flame Prince in my face. "What the fu-!" I was cut off. "Hello beautiful ready to get tortured?" He said grinning. "Heck no! Dude why are you here! How are you not melting the ice?" "Ice Queen showed me some sort of spell thing so deal with it" He answered harshly. "Where's Finn? If you fucking hurt him Flame Prince, I will ri-" I was cut off again. "He's back in his cage. No need to worry. You won't see him again" He said. "Fuck you I will! I will find a way no matter what!" I snapped. He just laughed. Friggin' pathetic Flame Prince. I can't believe I ever dated him.

I missed Finn already. I hate being far from him. It hurts so bad. "Finn! Yo! Finn!" I shouted. Flame Prince was stupid enough to leave the door open. He then covered my mouth with his hand. My voice was muffled by his burning hand. I spit on it and he pulled away instantly and cried in pain. "Glob what was that for loud mouth?!" He shouted glaring at me. "Deal with it" I used his words. He got angry. "You're such a stubborn brat" he commented. "No it's called fighting for love" I fought back. His flames grew rapidly. "If you say ANYTHING about love again I WILL KILL YOU!" He snapped.

His flames melted the bars and the ice began to melt. That spell wasn't holding to well.

It was silent and he calmed down slightly. I made my escape. "See you later butt munch!" I said running away from the room. "Fuck!" I heard him mutter. I smiled. I guess I didn't really need a plan. Just wait for what comes to you. I ran down the halls looking through each room. I reached the second to last room and found Jake and Cake in two different cages. "Fionna!" They whispered. "Hey guys we're busting out!" I said with a smile. I got the keys that were outside of the room and unlocked the cages. They busted out and we ran to the last room. I busted in. I found Finn on the ground sleeping. He wasn't even in his cage. He must have been dead tired. Or legit dead.

"Finn!" I ran over and shook him. His shirt was placed in his hands. His eyes opened slightly. "Finn" I said with a warm smile. "What are you doing here?" He said groggily. "Sorry but we are busting out! I'll explain later" I whispered. Finn smiled and put his shirt back on. We ran down the halls and found the exit. Suddenly right before we could escape we were shot with a blue laser and all of us were in a block of ice. "Fuck so close" I muttered. So close to freedom. I heard Ice Queen chuckle madly. "Nice try" She said. I looked up at her. My eyes showed her the pain I felt. She glared at me for a while with a blank face. She then smiled madly. She moved her eyes to my lips.

"Flamey boy kissed you tomboy?" She teased. I turned red. "W-what?! Are you mad? I would never kiss him!" I said. I felt Finn's eyes on me. In the corner of my eye he was turning red and he wasn't looking one bit happy. Everyone was staring at me. "He came in my cell when I woke up and I was screaming Finn's name to see if he was in the room of if Flame Prince killed him or whatever because you know I c-care about Finn he's my boyfriend and then Flame Prince covered my mouth with his hand and I spit on him to get it off! That's what happened!" I blurted out the truth.

I was so red in the face. Cake looked confused and shocked. Jake looked shocked and Finn looked extremely angry. Fuck. No one was going to believe me. Thanks Ice Queen you cold hearted devil.

I closed my eyes. I wish I wasn't here. This sucks. I hate Flame Prince. Why did he have to cover my mouth with his stupid hand. Ice Queen was smirking. "Looks like Finn isn't the only boyfriend you have" She chuckled. "Ask him for yourself!" I shouted. She frowned. "Flame Prince!" Flame Prince came into the room. "What?" "Did you and Fionna kiss at all today?" She snickered. "N-Oh I mean yeah we did" he smirked. I'm screwed.

"No! Fionna would never do that! She's not that kind of girl! You're messed up Ice Queen! You don't know shi-" "Cake!" Jake butted in. Cake looked at him innocently. "No Jake I don't believe these fools and If you do then I guess you're a fool" Cake snapped. Jake frowned. He didn't want to hurt her. "I'm sorry Cakey but look at her face" Cake looked at my lips for a split second and then looked back at Jake. "Many things could happen to that pretty girls face and I know what her lips look like when she kisses him. It's a sister thing. And she was not kissed!" She snapped. Jake looked a bit shocked. I finally looked at Finn. He looked a little cooled off.

"Finn please believe me. I-I wouldn't lie Finn." I said trying to hold back tears. I shaking because because I didn't want to loose Finn (And of course the block of ice I was trapped in was freezing).

Finn frowned. "I'm sorry Fionna. I just worry about you. I don't want you ever doing that" Finn had said. "I know, I wouldn't ever ruin our relationship. No matter what evil comes between us" I said with a smile. The tears fell from eyes. They weren't tears of pain or fear but happiness. I looked up at Ice Queen. "Ice Queen please tell me why are you doing this? You're acting completely insane and not yourself." I commented. Ice Queen looked at everyone. "I'm not telling. You guys will think it's a joke and you'll tell everyone how much of a pathetic softy I am" she said.

"Ice Queen everyone is wondering why you are acting this way. Just tell us and we'll leave you alone" I said. She glared at me. "I miss my fiance' Barry. The guilt and sadness is eating me alive. I sent out on a search for him and I didn't care I would destroy everyone and everything in my way. I wanted to forget the past. Ice King showed me what's meaningful. I wish this crown didn't get in the way of my relationship. I wanted to show you how it feels like Fionna but no you always win!" Ice Queen admitted. I was shocked. Everyone was silent. I didn't here anyone laugh or chuckle. No whispers either. "Ice Queen Barry has probably died in the mushroom war. I'm sorry but you know you and Ice King have each other. You can rule together and maybe you'll become a little happier and a little less evil. Maybe you'll be thanked someday." I said actually smiling at her. Surprisingly she smiled back.

"You know what Fionna. Thank you. Maybe you're right" She said. I never thought I'd hear her say those words. "Y-yeah no problem" I said. She let us go for once. "This doesn't mean we're done fighting over princes and such" she said winking. "Gotcha" I said. I caught up with Finn,Jake,and Cake. "That was easy..." I said. "Yeah and awkward" Finn said. "Emotionally" said Cake. I chuckled.

"I'm just glad to be home and with my friends" I said with a smile. "Wait you're not in Aaa though" Finn said. "No I am not but this feels like home" I said grabbing his hand. He smiled at me. I blushed a little.

"I'm coming for you everything burrito!" Jake said running to the tree fort. "I'm coming with you sugar! I want some too!" "You'll have to get me!" Jake shouted. Cake giggled. "That will be easy!" They ran inside the tree house,Cake chasing Jake. Me and Finn chuckled. "They seem like they like each other" I said chuckling. "Yeah they do" Finn agreed. I stopped walking and looked up at the stars.

"Wow...the stars are beautiful" I said. Finn looked up then back at me. "Wanna sit here?" He asked.

"Sure" I said with a smile. We sat down and looked at the stars. I felt Finn grab my hand I blushed.

"Fionna you're really brave,beautiful,wonderful,breathe-taking,and life changing" Finn said out of the blue. I looked at him. I blushed. "Thank you Finn you really didn't have to say such a compliment. I was pathetic I couldn't save myself and-" Finn cut me off. "Fionna I don't care if I have to save you a million times a day I will do whatever it takes to be with you. Like right here is a wonderful moment" Finn said. I turned even redder. My heart fluttered in my chest. Finn leaned in closer. "I really like you're eyes Finn" I blurted out. My face was completely red. Finn chuckled softly. "I love how you blush. You look...cute" Finn said turning slightly red. He scratched the back of his head. I gave him a toothy grin.

I stared into his eyes. I leaned in closer. I was two inches away from his lips. "I'm sorry about the whole Flame Prince thing I would never kiss him" I said. "It's okay. I knew you would have broke the kiss anyway" Finn said. "I wouldn't have even kissed him. He's sick and his kisses burn. Even when he covered my mouth with his hand it burned. It still hurts" I said looking at the ground. "Let me fix that" Finn leaned in and I felt his lips brush against mine. He kissed me. _Finally_ I thought. I kissed back instantly.

He both kissed for probably five minutes. We kinda forgot that we needed to breathe air. I gasped as soon as we broke the kiss. Finn chuckled. "You okay there?" He asked. "Better than ever" I said smiling. "Come on" Finn said picking me up and carrying me bridal style. I laughed. "I love you Finn" "I love you too" Finn said. I rested my head on his chest as he carried me into the tree fort.

THE END!

I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Oh yeah this was the final chapter forgot to tell you guys. Whoops. Anyway It was a short story but it was my first fanfic and I just wanted to make one so badly and I have to say it turned out pretty fine. **Marshal: Yeah this was pretty cool I have to say even though I wasn't in it a lot** **Marceline: Hey! At least you were in the story! Marshal: Sorry there missy Marceline: Whatever Marshal: You're pretty cute you know and awesome Marceline: Stop being a jerk! Wait Wha? Marshal: You're pretty...wanna um hang out? Marceline: Um..sure...I guess**

**Marshal: Do you like the color red? Marceline: Yeah I do Marshal: Here is an apple throws apple Marceline: Oh thanks (The two float away together)** See even Marshal gets a girl. This is truly emotional **sniff sniff** oh yeah. Anyway, I'm going to make more fanfics as soon as possible! Hope you guys stick with me! I'll be making more awesome stories to satisfy your brains. Now Imma go sit in the corner and think about the next story. Until then bye my adventurers! -xGiax


End file.
